The Tag Game
by velonicaSushi
Summary: A tag game goes wrong with Luffy, Chopper and Usopp. Sucks at summaries. Read to find out.


**Well... this is a chapter that I've excerpted from my original story, One Piece Random Drabbles.. There are more to come because I don't wanna mash all stories in.. a story? (Sorry if it causes confusion...) **

**Pairing(s): Zoro x Luffy, slight Sanji x Luffy**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sanjiii! Dinner!" Luffy is starting to bother his chef, although they just had lunch 2 hours ago.

"What are you, crazy? It's 3pm now, for God's sake!" Sanji shouted, his hand swiftly catching his cigarette which fell off when he shouts.

"Then... it's tea time now! Prepare some meat for me!" Luffy continues his shouting.

"Argh.. Aren't you annoying? Just shut up!" Sanji growled.

"Luffy's right, Sanji. I had a sudden urge for cookies.. Or maybe something sweet.." Nami chirped along.

"Tea will be right away!" Sanji danced back into the kitchen, as Usopp and Chopper walked towards Luffy.

"Hey Luffy! Wanna play tag?" Usopp asked as he patted Luffy's shoulder.

"Tag? Sure!"

"Are you playing, Chopper?" Usopp invited Chopper to the game.

"But.. What is this 'tag' game?" Chopper asked, confusion written all over his face.

"It's a game which you hit a person if you're hit by the person who is tagged. Example, if I am the one who is tagged." Usopp explained, and tap Luffy's shoulder. "Now Luffy is tagged. Got it?"

"Okay!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Now who's going to be the tagged one?" Usopp asked, deciding between Chopper and Luffy.

"Me me me! Can I be the one tagged?" Luffy jumped happily.

"Okay, fine... RUN!" Usopp and Chopper run as fast as their legs can take them. Luffy chased behind them, not knowing that he can actually stretch his hands to play easier.. Oh well...

After a series of running and chasing and shouting, Usopp suddenly shouted, "Hey! Luffy! Chopper! That's my drawing set over there! Don't step on it!"

Chopper avoided the stacking coloring swiftly by jumping over it, but Luffy doesn't have skills like Chopper. He stopped his running and is now standing on his toes. His body is now a well 45 degrees from the ground.

"I.. I'm gonna FALL!" Luffy shouted, and shut his eyes shut, preparing for the impact and expecting his face to be a rainbow-colored rubber after that.

Gentle arms flailed around Luffy's waist, pulling him up and thus, making him stand straight and no colored rubberface.

"S..Sanji.." Luffy turned his face to see his savior, and flashed his grin towards Sanji.

"Stupid rubber.." Sanji turned around and coughed, while he noticed Zoro's deadly stare on him. Sanji grinned at Zoro, and the cook could swear that Zoro is going to throw one of his swords towards him. He let go of Luffy, before serving cookies and sweets for Nami.

"You okay?" Chopper asked.

"Absolutely OKAY!" Luffy exclaimed and stretched his hand towards Nami's plate to grab a cookie. Luffy munched on it and grab two more cookies. He hid one of them in his pocket and walked towards Zoro.

"Zoro Zoro Zoro!" Luffy shouted into Zoro's ear. "This is nice! You should try it!"

Zoro looked at the cookie with unsure eyes. Just when Zoro decided to take it, Luffy added, "Sanji made it! Everything he makes is nice!"

That's when Zoro decided that he don't want that cookie anymore.

"If his cookie is that nice, then you eat it." Zoro said with a slightly annoyed tone.

"But... I want Zoro to try it.." Luffy said, his voice trailed off at the end.

Zoro turned around and looked at Luffy, and grabbed Luffy's wrist that holds the cookie before take a bite on the cookie.

"Oh! I get it! You want me to feed you?" Luffy asked, cheering up.

"No! It's not that..!" Zoro tried to defend himself, but Luffy forcefully stuffed the cookie into Zoro's mouth.

"Eat up, dear Zoro!" Luffy said, grinning happily.

"Dear...?"

"Oh, Sanji taught me that I can call 'dear' to those that I like, and guess what," Luffy stopped for a moment before raising his voice, "I like you, Zoro!"

For an extra, Luffy even hugged Zoro, his arms flailed around Zoro's neck.

The Thousand Sunny is quiet for a few moments... Zoro could felt his cheeks burn..

"Oh.. thanks?" Zoro managed to spit out a few words.

"You don't say 'thanks' to someone who LIKES you so much, marimo! You say 'I love you too' back to him!" Sanji shouted and threw a spoon towards Zoro's head.

"Hehehe.. Isn't this makes Zoro Zoro?" Luffy exclaimed and tighten the grip between them.

"I.. love you too, Luffy." Zoro said and planted a soft kiss on Luffy neck.

"Aww~"

"Shut up Sanji!"

* * *

**Reviews please? It helps a lot! Thanks!**


End file.
